


Toxic Bite

by Tmanoonim



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Comfort fic, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Drinking, Drunk Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HISOKA ISNT A PEDO, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Killua Zoldyck, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Oops, Romantic Fluff, SOFT HISOKA SOFT HISOKA SOFT HISO-, Sexual Tension, hisoillu, i kin illumi, i sIMP, mentions of gon freecss, self projecting much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmanoonim/pseuds/Tmanoonim
Summary: Illumi goes clubbing with Hisoka.(jsdkjdksjdkjdkaljaljsdjkjkas)
Relationships: Hisoillu - Relationship, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Toxic Bite

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> this is my first fic on this site, hope you enjoy! feel free to leave a comment!  
> btw sorry if this is ooc, this is kind of a vent fic///-///
> 
> inspired by Toxic - Britney Spears  
> and BITE - Troye Sivan  
> as well as my entire Illumi kinnie playlist///-///

He didn't know exactly what was the cause, perhaps it was due to the alcohol, perhaps the disgusting food, maybe even the bad lighting and awful music, but Illumi felt like dancing. Looking at the moving bodies on the dance floor, huddled so close together, swaying and swinging to the rhythm. He hated pop music, but he couldn't ignore the tinge to move towards them, to join the beat, something was bubbling up inside him and he _ached_ to enjoy this awfully wondrous cacophony.

He couldn't let his partner notice.

The magician to his side was scanning the crowds like a predator, searching for his next prey. He was dressed as drag as usual, tight undershirt and a high cut tank top that revealed his toned shoulders, Illumi hated how good it looked on him. Hisoka was wearing more makeup than normally, yet it looked somewhat natural in the neon club lights. He was holding his drink so lightly Illumi felt as if it was gonna fall and shatter any second now, but just like anything else the clown did, it worked perfectly and without making any sense. 

Hisoka turned his attention to illumi all of a sudden, "what is it that you want darling?" He asked, amused.

"What do you mean?" Illumi felt the alcohol fogging his mind.

Hisoka let out a chuckle, it sounded nice, deep, and resonating. "Well, shouldn't you tell me? You have been staring at me for quite some time now." Hisoka seemed dangerously pleased. Illumi hated it.

"I most definitely have not." He scoffed, at this point, he wasn't sure his words made sense but he could feel the blood rushing to his head, or was it his face? Why was he reddening?

"Hmm, drunk looks good on you," the magician teased lightly, "the blush really adds life to your porcelain skin." He added before turning back to the crowds while taking another sip from his drink.

Illumi wasn't drunk. He was immune to poisons. Alcohol counted as one, did it not? He stared ahead in confusion, trying to make sense from the other's words when the realization kicked in. "You… think… I look… good?" He regretted asking that the second the words left his mouth, his cheeks were now bright red, and Hisoka's stare was once again focused entirely on him.

"What an odd question," Hisoka grinned devilishly, "why of course, you're as beautiful as you are deadly dear, don't you know?" 

Illumi thought he was about to faint, he couldn't tell why was he feeling so ill all of a sudden. But his face somehow felt even hotter, he let out an embarrassing cough before trying to form a reply with very little success. "I'm… I… I'm not… what, how do you? What do, I mean, um, I'm not drunk." He blurted out nervously. Why was he nervous??

Hisoka laughed and signaled the bartender to bring them another round, "why didn't you say so? I would have bought you another drink sooner," he wore his all-knowing, winning smile, and Illumi was about to lose it.

They stayed together in silence, once the drinks arrived they both drank quietly, Illumi already regretting his first sip. He tried to focus on anything else that was not the redhead's eyes, or his stupid smile, and most definitely not his biceps. Nope. Instead, he focused on the dance floor. He spotted a young woman dancing like no one was watching, except for him, he was watching after all. She danced like crazy, but it made something inside him wake up, he wanted nothing more than to join her. The second he thought that she locked eyes with him, he stressed thinking she'd view him as some creep, but she only cracked a smile and waved at him to join her.

"Go ahead," Hisoka seemed awfully intrigued, eyebrows raised in a question yet his smile remained, "join her." 

He didn't know what got into him, but he did just that, putting down his drink and walking towards the floor. She held out her hands, still smiling widely. Not knowing what to do he grabbed her palms, trying to match himself to her rhythm. She laughed, it was a wonderful sound, feather-light and happy. She helped him move at first, making him follow her lead, then he started moving by himself, swaying to the beat. Somehow, between all those unfamiliar faces, between the swinging sweaty bodies, under the neons lights of this small club, to the music he despises, he danced, and he felt so free.

He didn't know for how long he's been dancing, three songs? Perhaps seven? He couldn't seem to care, the girl already disappeared, went dancing with someone else. And so did he, he switched partners so quickly, some took the lead, some let him be in charge. Some danced slowly, some faster. He could barely see through the crowd at this point, he had no idea where the clown was, but he didn't want to either. He let himself forget everything, let go of his better judgment for once. 

He was shoved by someone and stumbled backward into a pair of arms, he couldn't make out the person behind him, but they seemed to be unbothered by his intrusion. The arms around him seemed to guide themselves to his hips, he found that he didn't mind. He swayed along to the rhythm the person behind him dictated, he took an experimental step backward, leaning into the man's chest, the gesture was welcomed warmly by the stranger. 

He felt even drunker, if it made any sense, but at the same time, his mind was never clearer. He lifted his hands and wrapped them around the man's neck, playing with the hairs at his nape. He was slightly taller than Illumi and much more muscular, his hands started traveling up and down Illumi's sides as he leaned his face down into the crook of Illumi's neck. They danced so close together he felt as if he'd known this man for years, he let himself get lost in the man's comforting scent, in his arms, completely wrapped in his warmth. 

He felt himself shiver as the stranger's breath tickled his neck, suddenly there was a pair of lips pressed against him. Kissing gently, teasing, tasting, and exploring, he craned his neck in order to give them more space. A little embarrassing sound escaped him when he felt a sudden yet gentle bite at his skin. The stranger let out a satisfied hum that sounded all too familiar, but Illumi didn't have time to think about that when the lips continued messing him up and those arms held him tight. 

He felt so lightheaded he was afraid he'd lose his senses completely. 

"Aren't you a gorgeous little thing? All pretty and submissive for me," Hisoka whispered gently in his ear and startled Illumi away. Except Hisoka's arms were around him, and he couldn't escape from this awful situation. 

"What are you doing? Let go of me this instant," He hissed through gritted teeth, "Hisoka what the hell do you think you're doing I-" he was cut abruptly by a harsh bite to his abused neck, he squirmed to no avail, the alcohol controlled him and Hisoka was stronger. 

"If you wanted to dance all you had to do was ask darling," Hisoka grabbed and turned him so they were facing each other, Illumi's face heated up entirely, "I couldn't help myself when you were so angelic like that," he smiled teasingly.

"I- I don't, I mean- why didn't you-? Why did you- how could you-" once again he was cut abruptly by Hisoka's actions, this time, however, his mouth was the target. Hisoka's lips were soft and sweet, they moved in a captivating way that Illumi was yet to learn, and when a tongue pressed against his lips he opened them eagerly. Hisoka's fingernails tickled his back, traveling under his shirt while his mouth was under Hisoka's inspection, he let out a choked moan when the clawed fingers scratched him lightly. Everything was happening so fast he could barely register what they were doing. Let alone remember his own name and the place they were in. All he could think about was Hisoka. His arms, his lips, his tongue, his hands, his warmth. 

Illumi broke the kiss to breathe, even though his drunken senses told him to hold onto the other and never let go. Before he could compose himself a bit, his neck was once again under attack, this time it was rougher, filled with want, and need. He wrapped his arms around Hisoka's neck, tugging and pulling at his hair, biting back small noises his body kept on producing. All of a sudden it was all over. Hisoka let go of the trembling assassin and stepped back to appreciate his deeds.

Illumi's black eyes were somehow darker with lust and want, his lips were swollen and his face red, he was a shaking, heavily breathing mess, and Hisoka wanted nothing more than to take him, here and there, and swallow him whole. Break him until he couldn't speak, let alone walk. 

Illumi fell forwards, Hisoka catching him hurriedly, he was a mess, but he couldn't care. He wanted more. 

"I," he tried to swallow his lost pride as his mouth dried up at what he was about to say, "please, Hisoka, I, more." He felt his face tearing up for no apparent reason.

Hisoka smiled sadistically, "more what?"

Illumi let out a defeated groan as the first of tears made its way down his cheek, "I need more, please, kiss me, I need you." His voice broke halfway through the sentence into a sob, the tears came rolling down quickly, he couldn't stop them, nor control what he babbled. 

The magician seemed satisfied for now, he held the raventte close, letting him cry into his chest, "shhh, it's ok, I'm here," he let his fingers brush through the dark locks gently, holding him as close as possible. Slowly he started moving them towards a quieter part of the club until they sat down on a sofa in a dark corner. 

Illumi was a mess. He was crying hysterically for no reason, and for some damned reason, he was holding onto Hisoka's shirt for dear life. As if he'll disappear once he lets him go. He cried and cried as Hisoka peppered him with soft kisses to his hair, forehead, and wet cheeks. All while whispering words of love and adoration. 

He cried until there was nothing left to cry anymore, he let Hisoka carry him to a cab and into his apartment, sleeping halfway there. 

As they arrived the redhead helped him remove his sweat-soaked clothes, sent him to shower, and brought him clean clothes. 

Under the water stream, he let himself break once more, sobbing quietly to himself, arms wrapped around his body tightly. He let everything go, he thought about his family, Killua, he despised Illumi, hated him with a burning passion. All he ever did was try to be a good brother, why did he hate him so much? Why did he prefer that weird boy he'd barely known over him? What did he do wrong? He acted the way he was taught to behave. He was the perfect brother. The perfect son. Not anymore. He thought of his parents, what kind of disappointment was he to them? Crying like an idiot in the arms of a clown. And of all people, this clown, all Illumi could think about was how much he wanted to go back into hiding between his arms. Drown in his warmth and forget everything to his addicting lips. He let out a shaky sob. He can't stay here, he should go home before it gets worse.

He dried himself quickly and dressed up, the clothes were warm and big, and smelled like Hisoka. A warm feeling washed over Illumi like a wave, and he felt something heating up in his stomach up to his chest and blooming a pink blush over his neck. He needs to leave. Now.

He stepped outside the bathroom only to be met with a very different Hisoka. His makeup was removed, his hair was down, he was wearing a normal tank top and sweatpants, and Illumi couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks in an instant. He looked… so different.

Hisoka smiled sheepishly, "I'm aware, however, I'm flattered you thought I always look that good." 

The realization sunk and Illumi's stomach with it. **_He said that out loud_ **.

"I didn't mean to say you look bad now I just- I've never seen you like this and- I mean you still look good it's just- oH god" Illumi felt like dying.

Hisoka smiled evilly in response, "what was that? What did you say about me?" He started closing the gap between them, forcing Illumi's back to press up against the bathroom door. 

"I should go," Illumi looked everywhere except ahead of him. He couldn't face the redhead right now, not like this, he felt as if his guard melted down to the sound of Hisoka's voice. "I really should leave I-"

His lips were once more captured by Hisoka's. And every resistance he built up inside him crumbled away, he was like putty under Hisoka's touch. Everything inside him shattered and healed at once as strong arms circled his waist. Illumi's arms lifted to grab at the sides of Hisoka's head, as the latter led the duo towards his bed. The only times the kiss was broken were to breathe, and once they reached the bed. Illumi was pushed backward, falling onto the mattress, only to be caged shortly after, by Hisoka's larger form. 

However, instead of continuing their former actions, Hisoka smiled an unbelievably soft smile and said warmly, "would you rather we go to sleep right now? You seem exhausted." 

Illumi was caught completely off guard by the sudden tenderness, it took him entirely by surprise. Yet once he was about to reply he wasn't tired a big yawn passed his lips before any word could. 

Hisoka chuckled in response and removed himself from over the smaller man. Once Illumi changed his position he was covered by a soft blanket. "Good night, sleep tight doll, k?" The magician pressed a soft kiss against his temple and turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Hisoka turned back in surprise; Illumi wanted to punch himself, "where… where will you, I mean, it's your bed…" he mumbled awkwardly.

Once he realized the younger man's meaning he laughed, "I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry your pretty head about me." 

"Stay." Illumi was done for sure now. "I mean, you don't have to, but it's, there's enough place for two people, and I mean, it's your bed? I just… you know what? I'll just sleep on the couch instead," his babbling was stopped by a Hisoka's raised eyebrow. "Can you… stay with me? Please?" He asked shyly.

The older man seemed pleased with this request and quickly moved to join Illumi on the bed. Instantly wrapping an arm around his lean figure, pressing him close to his chest and leaning down to kiss his dark locks. "Good night beautiful," Hisoka hummed, and Illumi could feel the reverberations of his voice over the man's chest. 

"Good night." He let himself drift to sleep, feeling way safer and loved than he should. But he found out he just… couldn't seem to care.

He felt calm.

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!   
> Me again,  
> I'm currently working on a longer, slow-burn, hisoillu fanfic. In case you liked this one-shot, I was wondering if any of you would like to beta-read my drafts before I start publishing, leave comments and help me improve my writing.   
> If you are interested, feel free to write me here in the comments or on tumblr ( ttrashkidd ), anyway, thank you so much for reading my works, it means a ton to me, especially as my first fic.   
> Love y'all  
> Wear a mask and stay safe💞


End file.
